Steve Rogers es un esposo perfecto
by TYJamie
Summary: Situaciones cotidianas que definen la vida en pareja con el Capitán América. SLASH/LEMON.
1. Steve Rogers es un esposo apasionado

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes son absolutamente míos. Stan Lee sólo es un viejito que aparece fugazmente en las películas de Marvel

 **Advertencia** : SLASH. STONY. LEMON. Medianamente AU. Tiendo a exagerar los rasgos característicos de los personajes, pero sólo lo hago por diversión.

 **Preview** : Drabbles de situaciones cotidianas que definen la vida en pareja con el Capitán América.

* * *

.

 **1**

 **Steve Rogers es un esposo apasionado**

.

Sobre la cama dos cuerpos se fundían mutuamente, sin prisas. Sus bocas se unían al igual que sus caderas, saboreando cada segundo de ésa deliciosa e íntima invasión. Ambos habían llegado a un punto de éxtasis que no podría ser interrumpido ni por una bomba nuclear.

El fundador del imperio Stark se apoderaba completamente de su boca. Su lenguas se rozaban, enredaban, empujaban entre sí. Sin embargo, el Capitán Rogers se hacía valer de sus cien kilogramos de músculo para dominarlo, manteniendo el torso del capitalista levemente elevado de la cama con un brazo y sosteniéndose con el otro de la cabecera de la cama para profundizar cada penetración.

Sus voces habían quedado mudas por el placer. Los dedos del moreno se hundían en la espalda baja del otro, ordenándole continuar. No podían definir la línea que los separaba, no querían hacerlo, pretendían sólo derretirse, colapsar sus sentidos.

El superpatriota alejó su boca de esos dientes, de esa respiración hirviente, de esa voraz hambre que quería consumirlo entero, para fijar por un segundo sus miradas. Podía presentir en la piel y en la sangre como ése momento no terminaría pronto. Ése hombre era completamente adictivo, embriagante, desquiciante, mostrándole aquella oscura expresión de placer, esbozando una ligera sonrisa de lúbrica locura.

Anthony Stark no iba a dejar que su boca se sintiera sola, deslizó la punta de la lengua desde la clavícula del soldado hasta su cuello y succionó con lascivia, mordiendo suavemente, poniendo en juego aquel autocontrol que pendía de un hilo.

Sucedía siempre que el empresario tentaba su suerte, el hombre sobre él terminaba rindiéndose a su concupiscencia. El rubio se sostuvo con ambas manos de la cabecera de la cama para, sin previo aviso, embestir al otro con fuerza, con morbosa crueldad.

El dolor en el arrogante Ironman se entretejía junto a la sensación de ser completamente poseído, su mente no dejaba lugar para pensar en otra cosa más que en el frenético movimiento entre sus piernas. La pasión, el deseo y la desesperación se habían apoderado de cada uno de sus nervios.

.

* * *

.

Como suelo no terminar lo que empiezo, escribí todo el fanfic para luego publicarlo.

Espero que les guste, lo escribí con mucho amor para ustedes.

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer ¿Les mencioné que los amo?_

 _._


	2. Steve Rogers es un esposo atento

**Advertencia** : SLASH.

* * *

.

 **2**

 **Steve Rogers es un esposo atento**

.

Cuando despertó lo primero que logró ver fue aquella mirada azulada sobre él.

\- Buenos días.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. No quería levantarse, no sabía que hora era pero seguramente era muy temprano para que un apuesto genio de las finanzas como él estuviera rondando el mundo. No contestó, simplemente se giró sobre sí mismo y hundió la cara en la almohada.

\- Vamos Tony, despierta, desayunemos juntos.

Ni siquiera se movió.

Era un hábito del Capitán América. Se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana, iba a correr sólo o con Sam, regresaba, se daba una ducha y preparaba un desayuno como para medio pelotón de soldados. Todos los días, como una rutina religiosa.

\- Bien, así que no piensas levantarte.

Escuchó como exhalaba para después dejar la habitación. Esbozó una triunfal sonrisa. Nuevamente, había ganado.

\- Despierta Stark, te traje algo de comer.

Al parecer, un segundo después se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Se incorporó sobre la cama, estiró los brazos, bostezó y le dirigió una expresión de culposo agradecimiento al superpatriota.

\- Buenos días cap.

A su lado una mesa portátil improvisada ostentaba fuentes de todo lo necesario para un típico desayuno americano, huevos, tocino, pancaques, pan tostado, mermelada, fruta, jugo de naranja, el infalible café oscuro y no podrían estar completos sin las donas para el héroe de hierro, entre otra cosas.

\- Gracias por mal acostumbrarme - dijo mordiendo una rosquilla al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para besar en la mejilla a un resignado hombre de Brooklyn. Había logrado su objetivo como cada día.

.


	3. Recuerdo I Primera Parte

**Advertencia:** SLASH

* * *

.

 **3**

 **Recuerdo I**

 **Steve Rogers es el hombre del cual podrías enamorarte**

 **Primera Parte**

.

No fue consciente del momento en el cual comenzó a prestarle más atención.

En las reuniones se fijaba en la forma en la que hablaba, la manera en la que procesaba una situación para en un segundo, hacer un comentario mordaz sobre ella, siempre egocéntrico, siempre narcisista. No entendía porqué ahora sonreía imperceptiblemente ante ese sarcasmo que en un momento le había parecido una total falta de seriedad.

Empezó a sentirse incómodo cuando aquel mujeriego freak se le acercaba demasiado, aún más cuando el científico pedante le devolvía la mirada luego de haberle estado observando por largo rato.

Sin embargo, esos extraños síntomas no cesaron allí. Se sorprendía a sí mismo meditando en sus ojos oscuros, el perfil de su barbilla o en la costosa ropa a medida que se ajustaba perfectamente a la línea que definía su cuerpo. Llegó a acostarse con extraños pensamientos en su mente, aquellos que le hacían comprender porqué las mujeres se desvivían por él o casualmente imaginando que si Anthony Stark fuera una mujer, sería una mujer sumamente atractiva.

Cuando asimiló el rumbo de aquellas indefinibles percepciones, intentó luchar contra los impulsos que lo arrastraban contra su voluntad moral.

Pero, evidentemente fue demasiado tarde cuando sus cinco sentidos se despertaron en una realidad donde había terminado embistiendo al hombre de hierro contra uno de los ventanales de aquel enorme taller.

Tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía haber sucedido.

Ambos habían permanecido toda la tarde juntos planificando una estrategia militar que pudiera infiltrarse en la base de una operación comunista extranjera. El supersoldado vio como el playboy se llevaba ocasionalmente un trago tras otro de alcohol a los labios que finalmente había dado los resultados esperados.

\- Bien, Capitán Rogers, es hora de que agregue _"tener sexo con un hombre"_ a su lista de cosas por hacer - dijo el hombre que si bien no se había rendido ante ante el ridículo de la embriaguez, no podía huir de algunos de sus efectos.

El primer vengador no respondió, esto debía ser una broma, evidentemente.

Lo creyó hasta que aquel tipo de mirada inquisitoria le rodeó, posicionándose detrás de él para murmurar cerca de su oído.

\- Crees que no me he dado cuenta ¿Verdad Rogers?

Se detuvo en seco, no es que tuviera algún pasatiempo extraño, pero la forma en que las palabras habían sido bordeadas con un tono de suspicacia, le acusaban de lo contrario.

.


	4. Recuerdo I Segunda Parte

**Advertencia** : SLASH. LIME.

* * *

.

 **4**

 **Recuerdo I**

 **Steve Rogers es el hombre del cual podrías enamorarte.**

 **Segunda parte**

.

Anthony Edward Stark no era un hombre paciente.

Él no iba a esperar a que aquel idealista sobrevalorado entendiera su propios sentimientos. Él no iba a pretender que no se dió cuenta de las miradas del otro, mucho menos podía dejar pasar que entre ellos había surgido algo más que una amistad, que no podía ignorarse por rayar en la tensión sexual.

De alguna forma sus diferencias se habían vuelto atractivas, sus discusiones adictivas, sus discrepancias habituales se hicieron amenas, hasta deseables. Quería verlo por el sólo placer de contradecirlo. Hasta que sus pensamientos volaron en una dirección parcialmente desconocida.

\- Si realmente quieres que me detenga, haz el favor de golpearme - lo retó cuando desabrochó su pantalón e introdujo ambas manos dentro de su ropa interior al tiempo que se sentaba en sus piernas.

Él no sabía andar con rodeos, él más que nadie sabía cuando era el momento de dar el siguiente paso, pero aunque no lo reconociera, en el momento en el que comenzó a deslizar ambas manos a lo largo de él, sintió como si sus latidos se detuviesen.

Cuando el órgano entre sus manos creció, perdió el dominio de aquella situación.

Sólo eso faltó para que el capitán se rindiera ante sus instintos. Él no sabía que era lo que quería pero sentir al súperhéroe tocándole de esa manera le hizo reaccionar, de alguna forma pensó que si alguna vez hubiera recibido el tacto de una mujer no se compararía a aquello. Las caricias eran firmes casi rudas. Deleitándose involuntariamente cada vez más en ellas.

Tras el letargo de la sorpresa, se dio cuenta de como una mano salió de su pantalón, el tipo frente a él se estaba masturbando al mismo tiempo. La morbosidad no era algo que el rubio conociera, pero ver aquello despertó en su interior la lujuria y un voraz anhelo dormidos por mas de noventa años. Necesitaba más.

Consciente de que haberle atacado torpemente, siguió adelante, desabrochó la camisa negra del empresario y le tomó de la cadera para sujetarlo. Necesitó de sólo dos segundos para escuchar aquella tentativa pregunta susurrada en su oído.

\- ¿Lo hacemos?

Quizás el que ambos terminaran en el suelo podía interpretarse como una afirmación. No hubo vuelta atrás de aquel lúbrico delirio.

.


	5. Steve Rogers es un esposo preocupado

**Advertencia** : SLASH

* * *

.

 **5**

 **Steve Rogers es un esposo preocupado.**

.

\- Tony - le palmeó ligeramente el hombro para despertarle inclinándose sobre él.

El multimillonario se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde en un proyecto de seguridad nacional durante la últimas tres semanas, apenas y había descansado un par de horas. El agotamiento había podido con su determinación.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - murmuró somnoliento viendo el reloj en el panel frente a él sin poder distinguir un número de otro.

\- Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada - dijo colocando una taza de té caliente en el escritorio frente a él.

\- Tengo que terminar con esto Steve, sólo un poco más - dijo al darse cuenta de las intenciones del americano al llevarle té y no café -, terminaré en un par de horas.

\- Vas a terminar colapsando, sólo toma una siesta, sé que podrás terminarlo antes de tiempo de todas formas - apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros para darle un pequeño masaje.

\- ¿Sólo una hora más? - bebiendo de la taza de té sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

No obtuvo respuesta.

\- Bien - refunfuñó tras alargar las vocales -, me haces sentir como si volviera a tener doce años y me escapara de casa para ir a meterme en problemas - rodó los ojos, dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Entró en la nada modesta recámara arrojándose sobre la cama.

\- Y tu té sabía horrible, por cierto - añadió.

El té no era la bebida favorita del capitalista pero si era preparado por Rogers, se lo tomaba sin protestar. Anthony Stark había sido consentido por la vida, exceptuando la pérdida de sus padres, él había tenido todo lo que había deseado, por lo que dejar salir su lado infantil no le era del todo desagradable aún más con alguien que estaba siempre al cuidado de él.

El americano lo cubrió con una sábana, se acostó a su lado y le atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo, su matutina rutina podía esperar. A fin de cuentas él no tenía ningún problema con cuidar de ese narcisista hombre que en momentos como esos se quedaba entre sus brazos resignado murmurando insultos hasta quedarse dormido.

.


	6. Steve Rogers es un esposo heroico

**Advertencia** : SLASH.

* * *

.

 **6**

 **Steve Rogers es un esposo heroico.**

.

Finalmente podían tener tiempo para ellos luego de dos semanas sin verse debido al trabajo. Decidieron conducir fuera de la ciudad para cenar en un pequeño restaurante de gastronomía gourmet. El súpersoldado no era amante de ese tipo de comida pero no le molestaba ceder a los caprichos del exitoso millonario en algunas ocasiones. Pidieron una mesa en la terraza donde pudieran tener privacidad. La charla había sido amena hasta que el exfabricante de armas se quejó de la humanidad.

\- Sabes, creo que los ciudadanos debería hacer algo por ellos mismos de vez en cuando, no tenemos la obligación de hacer todo por ellos - comentó despreocupadamente mientras tomaba un bocado de su filete perfectamente cocido -. No podemos darnos la vuelta un segundo porque de inmediato intentan aniquilarse mutuamente.

\- Pero, Tony, elegimos protegerlos, depende de nosotros - replicó en voz baja, sabía que el otro tenía razón pero él simplemente no podía ignorar las injusticias que se cometían en el mundo.

\- El gobierno también debería hacer algo Rogers - cuando el millonario le llamaba por el apellido la conversación pasaba a ser de colegas y no de amantes -. Si obedecemos somos héroes, cuando no seguimos sus reglas, somos criminales.

\- Tenemos que trabajar en conjunto, en realidad - tragó, era el momento de decirlo -, no sé si te comenté sobre el proyecto de seguridad de la armada en la estamos trabajando, yo...

\- No, de ninguna manera - arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa con indignación -, no ahora que podemos tener tiempo para nosotros, no eres un bendito policía.

\- Esperame, regresaré, me llevare la motocicleta, veinte minutos o menos - atropellando las palabras, tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa en forma de ligera súplica al tiempo que se iba levantando - ¿Si? ¿Por favor?

La respuesta fue un murmullo afirmativo de mala gana.

El estado impulsó un plan de seguridad nacional en que los mutantes y súper héroes debían organizarse para tener la ciudad vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, un trabajo arduo en el que muchos no quisieron participar porque consideraban al igual que Stark, que es lo que habían estado haciendo. Sin embargo, otros, como el superpatriota no podían rechazarlo, ésa era su misión, el país los necesitaba.

Cuando el capitán se hubo ido y la cuenta fue pagada, el economista condujo su convertible hasta una zona inhabitada. Se bajó, recostó en el maletero y se dobló las mangas hasta los codos. No podía hacer nada, el había escogido al tipo con mayor sentido de patriotismo de Estados Unidos. Poco después, su visión del horizonte fue reemplazada por un amante de la libertad estúpidamente alto y musculoso que le rodeó con los brazos. Puso los ojos en blanco pero deslizó suavemente los pulgares por debajo de la camisa del mayor. Pudo sentir como aquella ancha espalda se tensó bajo su tacto.

\- Muy bien soldado, a partir de este momento - fingiendo ver la hora en su muñeca -, me pertenece completamente.

Y ese par de palabras lograban producir muchas reacciones en el hombre a su lado.

.


	7. Recuerdo II

**Advertencia** : SLASH.

* * *

.

 **7**

 **Recuerdo II**

 **Steve Rogers es el hombre del cual te estás enamorando.**

.

No es que no supiera lo que era el sexo casual, pero, él pensaba que entre ambos había algo más. En varios meses lo habían hecho tres veces, la primera en la torre de los vengadores, la segunda en un edificio abandonado, la tercera en el avión privado del millonario. Sin embargo, todos habían sido encuentros apresurados. Él se había dejado seducir por un hombre que conocía su propio cuerpo y aceptaba tener relaciones con él como una simple extensión de sus habilidades.

Durante las reuniones, seguían siendo los mismos, nada había cambiado, ni los comentarios sarcásticos, ni las malas palabras, ni la intención de hacer al mundo un lugar mejor. El empresario era un hombre orgulloso, podía dedicarle largas miradas al soldado pero nunca decía algo.

El Capitán Steve Rogers estaba enloqueciendo, antes de Stark, él nunca se hubiera imaginado lo bien que podía sentirse estar con un hombre, no obstante, él desgraciadamente era de los que se enamoraban. En algún momento él simplemente empezó a desear que lo suyo no se limitara a sólo a eso, a anhelar tiempo para ambos. Él siempre había sido aquel joven caballero de Brooklyn, y sabía que el sabelotodo científico siempre había sido un playboy. Había sido rechazado antes de que la simple idea se materializara en su mente. Aún así él nunca había sido un cobarde.

\- Tony - le sostuvo del brazo cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo de camino a un evento - tenemos que hablar.

\- Dime - respondió sin inmutarse al tiempo que se detenía frente a él.

\- Me refería - desvío la mirada un poco incómodo ante la presencia de la gente -, en privado.

\- Muy bien, sígueme - guiándole hasta una sala de eventos vacía sin cuestionar sus intenciones.

Tras cerrar la puerta, las cosas se descontrolaron, el héroe de hierro malentendió la invitación y de alguna forma el aplasta comunistas terminó empujándose dentro de un ingeniero sentado sobre la mesa central. Cuando el encuentro estaba por finalizar, Steve Rogers reaccionó ante el hombre que respiraba pesadamente debajo de él con la mirada perdida en el deseo. Sí, lo sabía, era a él a quien quería.

Atacó sus labios sin piedad por primera vez. Cayó en cuenta de que aquella boca no era como la de una chica en absoluto. Y ese beso no sería tierno. Era una lucha por el dominio que sin embargo el otro aceptó sin problemas. Su lengua comprendió el placer que había en debatirse con otra. Sus sentidos percibieron aquellos labios suaves, juguetones, que cedían ante sus succiones y mordidas. Un beso cálido, en sumo desesperado que estimuló cada milímetro de su piel.

\- Sal conmigo - murmuró, separándose apenas unos centímetros de su rostro, finalmente lo había dicho.

Por única respuesta el de abajo sonrió con malicia tras un bufido y tomándole de las mejillas le atrajo para continuar en lo que habían quedado.

.


	8. Steve Rogers es un esposo protector

**Advertenvia** : SLASH.

* * *

.

 **8**

 **Steve Rogers es un esposo protector.**

 **.**

Hacía cinco minutos que se había despertado en una habitación de hospital moderna e incolora. Se estaba desconectando de los aparatos al mismo tiempo que llamaba para que un taxi viniera por él. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, no se veía capaz de hacerse cargo de la armadura en ese estado. Si alguien intentó detenerlo simplemente le ignoró.

De camino a su segura vivienda fragmentos de una misión de rescate en un país oriental en guerra vinieron a su memoria, nada más, una laguna negra se extendía tras ese momento.

Se encerró en el sótano en tanto el sistema comenzó a realizar un escaneo de su estado físico en situación de alarma. Arrojándose sobre la silla que una vez utilizó de práctica, solicitó la grabación del momento tras la colisión, pero el capitán América fue anunciado justo antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

\- Tony - se acercó a pasos agigantados dejando el escudo y la máscara en el suelo -, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Tienes que volver al hospital.

\- ¿Tengo que qué? Estoy perfectamente, no entendiendo el porqué debería - viendo los resultados del escáner.

\- No estás bien - le sujetó del hombro para arrastrarlo de vuelta si era necesario -. Estuviste en coma durante cinco días.

La mirada de angustia en que reflejaba ese rostro era cansada, febril. Ahora entendía porqué aquella zona de su cerebro sobresalía en la pantalla holográfica. El impacto debió ser más fuerte de lo que creía. Sintió un inmenso alivio cargado de una extraña culpa. Entendió lo difícil que había sido para Steve, era la segunda vez que podía haber creído que estaba muerto.

\- Steve - le soltó de la mano, exhaló aliviado par posteriormente abrazarle -, estoy bien ¿Lo ves?

El soldado, quien se había puesto rígido por el abrazo, se relajó de inmediato, rodeándole con sus brazos para atraerle hacia sí con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con él. Su pecho dolía, conteniendo aquellas cinco noches de agonía, de desesperación, de vigilia; no sabía si quemaba por el dolor o la alegría. Sólo por su héroe, por quien daría la vida.

.

* * *

.

 _Cuánta poesía._

 _._


	9. Steve Rogers es un esposo arriesgado

**Advertencia** : SLASH.

* * *

.

 **9**

 **Steve Rogers es un esposo arriesgado.**

.

El repartidor llegó poco después de las diez de la noche. Ambos habían tenido un día agotador, por lo que ninguno quería realmente comer fuera. Era viernes, y como todos los viernes la cena estaba en manos del patriótico americano. Anthony Stark solía amanecer con indigestión todos los sábados desde que llegaron a ese acuerdo.

\- ¿Y bien? - cuestionó el ingeniero sin mucho entusiasmo sentado en el mesón de mármol en la cocina.

El amante de la democracia se sentó frente a él sacando dos envases plásticos perfectamente sellados de una bolsa de papel. Parecía un niño desenvolviendo un regalo.

\- Shawarma de pescado crudo, es un restaurante familiar de un sargento de familia filipina, te gustará, el sabor no es tan horrible como suena - sonrió entusiasmado ante su reacción.

Por esa mirada, el hombre que si quería podía cenar en cualquier país del mundo estaba en ese momento con un enrollado grotesco entre las manos dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

Lo que más disfrutaba hacer el héroe abanderado en su casi inexistente tiempo libre era escuchar, ver y comer todo aquello que considerara que se había perdido durante sus setenta años de ausencia, eso incluía admitir las recomendaciones de todo aquel que se las hiciera. Quién pagaba las consecuencias intestinales de ello era otro.

Comenzó a hacer cálculos sobre cuantas probabilidades habían de morir intoxicado gracias a esa extraña creación. Pero, era shawarma, era imposible que aquel glorioso platillo de los dioses le llegara a desagradar.

El superdotado economista podía equivocarse.

\- ¿No está tan... mal? - esperando que el primer vengador se distrajera para correr al baño a vomitar.

Su esposo sonrió divertido. Había que recurrir al plan b de cada viernes.

\- ¿Ordenamos pizza?

\- Por favor.

Steve Rogers esperaba que el haggis de la semana siguiente tuviera mejor sabor.

.

* * *

.

 _El haggis es un plato escocés muy condimentado, de sabor intenso. Se elabora a base de asaduras de cordero u oveja (pulmón, estómago, hígado y corazón) mezcladas con cebollas, harina de avena, hierbas y especias, embutido dentro de una bolsa hecha del estómago del animal y cocido durante varias horas. (Fuente: Wikipedia)_

.


	10. Steve Rogers es un esposo dedicado I

**Advertencia** : SLASH.

* * *

.

 **10**

 **Steve Rogers es un esposo dedicado.**

 **Primera parte**

.

\- Detesto el sabor de la sopa - dijo revolviendo con la cucharilla el caldo frente a él juntando las cejas en una mueca de desagrado.

\- Sólo es sopa Tony - frunció el ceño reprendiéndole.

\- El comprimido para el resfriado que me tomé hace veinte minutos es más efectivo que estos prehistóricos preparados - argumentó pasándose ambas manos por el cansado rostro.

\- Bien - se acercó para quitarle el tazón de caldo frente a él.

\- Demonios, espera ¿Siempre tiene que ser así? - arrebatándole aquel horroroso líquido - Me lo tomaré ¿Feliz? - comenzó a refunfuñar mientras intentaba tragar de buena gana.

\- Mucho - sentándose al lado del otro para verle comer, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Cinco segundos después, el millonario se levantó y agradeciéndole al rubio americano por preocuparse, se dirigió de forma tambaleante al taller.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - le detuvo, interponiéndose en su camino al tiempo que le sostenía para darle un punto de apoyo.

\- A trabajar, tengo varias mejoras que hacerle a la armadura y mañana es día de desfile nacional.

\- No puedes creer que vas a ir así ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo Iron Man tendría la osadía de ir a un evento donde será venerado, idolatrado como a una antigua deidad egipcia? - rodó los ojerosos ojos - Es un pequeño resfriado solamente. He pasado por miles de situaciones peores.

No era la primera vez que el aplasta comunistas tenía que luchar con una amenaza mayor que la llegada de una guerra mundial, nada podía compararse ni a la terquedad ni al ego de Anthony Edward Stark.

.


	11. Steve Rogers es un esposo dedicado II

**Advertencia** : SLASH.

* * *

.

 **11**

 **Steve Rogers es un esposo dedicado.**

 **Segunda Parte**

.

\- Banner dice que sólo es una reacción temporal ¿Cómo se te puede pasar decirme algo tan importante?

\- Es momentáneo, el tratamiento termina en un par de días - dijo lentamente tratando de no verse interrumpido por la tos.

\- Sabes que no sé atender a nadie aparte de mí ¿Cómo se te ocurre enfermar? - inquirió saliendo de la habitación al tiempo que elevaba la voz - ¡De ninguna forma voy a actuar como un esposo cariñoso preparándote hervido de pollo o qué se yo!

El día anterior, luego de los mil y un berrinches que el tipo hizo para no tomar reposo, finalmente a poco más de medianoche se fue a la cama. Aun así debajo de las sábanas una cosa llevó a la otra, lo que debería haber sido un descanso prolongado se volvió en sexual desvelo hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Lamentablemente al rubio se le había olvidado mencionar que estaba recibiendo un tratamiento para estudiar el suero en su cuerpo bajando sus defensas. Las recomendaciones del experto en biogénesis, alias el único científico que Iron Man respetaba, fueron reposo absoluto e hidratación de no presentarse otros síntomas.

Una hora después, el genio entró a la habitación con un pequeño tazón. En silencio se sentó a su lado sin hacer caso a la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que el soldado tenía cuando se incorporó en la cama.

\- Más te vale que no hagas algún comentario - colocándole el tazón en el regazo -. Friday me ayudó a prepararlo, tiene un extraño sabor, no sé si le coloqué demasiado tequila o cáscaras de huevos, internet está minado de recetas de brebajes, terminé mezclando un poco de todo.

\- Gracias - le interrumpió para llevarse la primera cucharada a la boca admirando el sentido de competencia de su pareja.

El millonario no era alguien a quien le gustar seguir órdenes, mucho menos instrucciones, pero era bueno en algo, demostrarle a los demás que el podía hacer las cosas mucho mejor que cualquiera. Aquel prehistórico preparado tenía muy buen sabor.

.


	12. Recuerdo III

**Advertencia** : SLASH.

* * *

.

 **12**

 **Recuerdo III**

 **Steve Rogers es el hombre del cual te enamoraste.**

.

Son pocos los instantes en los que el Capitán América se ha sentido realmente nervioso, circunstancias en las cuales, aún con toda su valentía no ha dejado de sentirse ansioso. Ése era uno de esos momentos.

Había reservado en un restaurante ubicado en el último piso de un rascacielos inaugurado por todo lo alto hace menos de dos meses, el cual había sido reseñado como uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Escogió una mesa al aire libre que estuviera apartada. Quería que ése aniversario fuera especial. Había planificado todo con minucioso detalle. Ni aún ese día podía dejar de ser un hombre de clásicas costumbres.

La velada transcurrió apaciblemente, llegaron poco antes de las nueve de la noche y cenaron algo sencillo, ligero, levemente picante. Para el postre el soldado ordenó un diminuto pastel de chocolate para el ingeniero.

Dos años eran tímidamente disimulados con temas de conversación banales, sonrisas contenidas y significativas miradas. Hasta que, mientras hablaba sobre su día, el exitoso héroe de negocios mordió una porción de aquel diminuto pastelillo.

El tiempo se detuvo para el supersoldado. En un segundo se quedó sin aliento.

El capitalista se sacó un pequeño aro dorado de la boca extrañado, alzó una mano con dirección al mesonero que permanecía alejado.

\- ¡Disculpe alguien ha dejado un anillo en mi... ! - elevando la voz.

El joven se acercó, colocándole un segundo postre en la mesa. Escrita de forma estilizada en su delicada cobertura estaba la frase _"Te amo"_

El capitalista observó la dedicatoria, luego le dirigió una larga mirada a su acompañante con una ladeada sonrisa, sin embargo aquel pequeño dulce frío fue seguido por otro. Aquel, también decorado, preguntaba _"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

El moreno bufó y levantándose de su asiento se acercó a él para susurrarle suavemente al oído.

\- Por supuesto que no - tras lo que, sin siquiera mirar atrás se retiró del lugar.

El rubio se levantó confundido por su respuesta intentando detenerle, pero el anterior mesero se interpuso en su camino colocando una pequeña tartaleta sobre la mesa. No entendió que sucedía ni porqué aquel chico estaba tan interesado en hacerle leer una nota hasta que bajó la mirada y observó detenidamente.

Escrito sobre un cristal de chocolate decía _"Sí"._

Y la tarjeta a un costado del platillo decía _"Estimado Capitán, casualmente soy dueño de este restaurante, así como del hotel al que piensas llevarme, siempre lo supe, ya sabías mi respuesta por adelantado, los ataques de nervios pueden causar un trastorno de ansiedad generalizada. Te esperaré ahí, quizás pueda darte tu regalo de bodas por adelantado"_

Se llevó la manos a la cara, conteniendo un gruñido sin poder reprimir su eufórica alegría. Se había enamorado de un demonio. Ese hombre lo volvería loco.

.


	13. Steve Rogers es un esposo ejemplar

**Advertencia:** SLASH.

* * *

.

 **13**

 **Steve Rogers es un esposo ejemplar.**

.

\- Señor ¿Qué es eso?

Escuchó a sus espaldas antes de caer en cuenta de que iba caminado solo. Cuando se giró vio a un pequeño niño colgado del brazo del primer vengador que intentaba apoderarse entre risas de su escudo. Suspiró y volvió sobre sus pasos.

\- Oye niño baja de ahí, yo soy el único que se puede balancear sobre él.

El soldado agradeció que la madre del niño, quien se acercaba para llevárselo, no había entendido aquella obscena frase. El chico lejos de hacerle caso a su progenitora cuando se percató de su presencia con la armadura se soltó y gritó.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Es Iron Man!

La señora agradeció a los héroes por su labor en tono de disculpa, llevándose a su hiperactivo hijo a la fuerza a la vez que éste no paraba de hablar y saltar. Ambos se quedaron viendo por un segundo la escena hasta que el filántropo rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Adoptamos?

\- Ya tenemos a un imprudente adolescente del cual cuidar - respondió con una sonrisa de evidente resignación.

\- ¿Se metió en problemas otra vez?

\- Peor aún, esta saliendo con Deadpool.

.


	14. Steve Rogers es un esposo fascinante

**Advertencia** : SLASH. LEMON. Señores, para quien le parezca grotesco ver a un Steve pasivo, el fanfic terminó en el capítulo anterior. Para todos los demás, es este.

* * *

.

 **14**

 **Steve Rogers es un esposo fascinante.**

.

\- No, espera, no tienes que... - se tensó ante su atrevimiento.

Arrodillado frente a él, el moreno engullía aquel miembro lentamente haciendo uso de su habilidosa lengua. No era como las veces anteriores en las que el ingeniero solo quería sugestionarle, ésta era muy diferente. Tragándolo con suavidad él estaba siendo posesivo, dominante.

El Capitán Rogers solo podía permitirse colocar una mano sobre su cabeza, reprimiendo el impulso de embestir aquella húmeda cavidad.

El heredero del imperio se tomó su tiempo, como si pretendiera grabar su contorno, las líneas, pliegues. Lamía el frenillo, rodeaba el glande con los labios, con perversidad lo introducía completamente dentro de su boca. Rozaba los dientes hasta sus testículos, succionaba. Sin detenerse, le masturbaba con firmeza.

Mientras repetía el procedimiento Tony Stark introdujo dos dedos lubricados con vaselina en él, moviéndolos, abriéndolos, girándolos. Aquel joven de Brooklyn estaba demasiado excitado como para negarse.

Cuando el ingeniero se incorporó, posicionándose entre sus piernas, él pudo comprender que su cuerpo ya se había habituado a recibir al otro. No era la primera vez que se dejaba hacer, no era lo habitual pero el idealista solía disfrutar de esos inusuales momentos, solo así podía ver otra faceta del héroe. Una en la que lograba seducirlo de un modo completamente distinto, manteniendo el control de una forma que le marcaba como su propiedad.

Se quejó cuando lo recibió dentro mas le tomó de la cadera contra sí para acostumbrarse a él. Era una sensación invasiva a la ya se estaba habituando, así que, cuando aquel tipo presionó su interior no podía decir que no le había gustado. Él sabía donde tocar, hacia donde presionar.

De aquella libidinosa manera comenzaron las embestidas, dolorosas, placenteras, porque a su vez no dejaba de recibir atención en su entereza. Era víctima de torturantes roces en su entrepierna, perversas mordidas en su manzana de Adán y la cálida respiración posándose en su cuello.

Lo que había comenzado como una clase de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, de alguna forma ahora se había vuelto una clase de sexo por aquel perverso experto.

.

* * *

.

Estar aquí y escribir sobre ellos es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Yo simplemente creo que ellos son la pareja perfecta, uno para el otro.

Si les ha gustado, gracias, me hacen inmensamente feliz. Espero haberles sacado una sonrisa.

 _Los amo._

.


End file.
